


Messiah in Tokyo

by Xavant23



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, My First Fanfic, On Hiatus, Rating May Change, Slow To Update, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavant23/pseuds/Xavant23
Summary: The year is 2017. Minato Arisato, former leader of SEES and former seal, now resides in Tokyo. 4 years ago, Minato was revived by the Velvet Room Assistant Elizabeth, but at the cost of her becoming the Seal herself. He promised her that he live the life she gave him back, but 4 years later, he still hasn't fulfilled that promise. Maybe an encounter with another group of Persona-users may change that.(Currently working on a rewrite. This version will likely be deleted when the first chapter of the rewrite is released.)





	1. Memories of the past

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. Really was thinking about making this for a while. It'll be slow to update, but I intend to finish it. It may suck, but i'm always willing to improve, so constructive criticism is very appreciated.

**5/5/2010**

Minato opened his eyes. He sees that he is still laying on the bench on the rooftop. He's alive, but something feels off. He decides to ignore it. He's just happy that he's alive. He sees the rest of the SEES around him. They're all crying. Yukari is holding his hand, Mitsuru is holding Fuuka, Akihiko is doing the same with Ken, Junpei is holding his cap down, trying to hide his tears, and Aigis is just sobbing, looking lost, like she failed her mission.

"Hey guys, don't worry, I'm here now." Minato says. Or at least that was what he tried to say.

But he can't open his mouth. He tried to move his hand to show Yukari that he's alive, but he can't move. He can't move at all.

'What's going on, why can't I move!' He thought.

He tried to scream that he's alive, but can't. He tries to move again, but he can't. He tries to cry, but he can't.

He's trying and trying and trying, but still can't and can't understand why. But he still trying again and again and agai...

**7/4/2017**

"Nooooooo!" Minato screams, when he wakes up. 

He looks around, realizing that he's still in his bed. He's still in his apartment in Tokyo.

"Damn, another nightmare." he says.

Those nightmares always keeps reminding him that he is still alone. That he was not with his friends, who still thinks he's dead. It keeps reminding him that he hasn't fulfilled his promise to Elizabeth who willingly replaced him as the Seal, so he can live the life that she gave him. A life he never had. And a life he still hasn't lived out.

He got up and looked outside his window. Tokyo was moving and busy.

He went to the kitchen and turned on the TV to check the news.

"...and so that's another case solved by the Second Coming of the Detective Prince, Goro Akechi." the reporter says. "On other news, it is still unknown on whether or not the threat made on the calling card sent by the Phantom Thieves of Hearts has been fulfilled. On June 22, citizens woke up to see Central Street covered in calling cards. The card sent by the Phantom Thieves promises to steal the heart of a man named Junya Kaneshiro, who is suspected to be responsible for the increase of drugs in Shibuya. It's been more than a week since then and all we can do is wait to see if it happened.."

Minato turned off the TV and went to the bathroom to take a shower. All he could think about right now was about the Phantom Thieves. The Phantom Thieves was something that he was hearing more and more. They were a group of people who claim to steal the hearts of the wicked, their first target being a perverted gym teacher of Shujin Academy named Suguru Kamoshida and their second being Ichiryusai Madarame, a former top artist who turned out to be a greedy con-man who extorted and stolen art from his pupils and sold them as his own.

He couldn't help but think about how they manage to do it. He believes that they are persona-users like him and his friends, but how they change someone's personality completely is still pretty unclear. It also seems to be connected to those psychotic shutdowns that have been happening for the past two years. Those cases seemed pretty similar to the Apathy Syndrome.

'Hopefully those Phantom Thieves aren't connected to the shutdowns.' He thought as he turned off the shower. After cleaning up, he got dressed and left and locked the apartment. He got the the train station and got on the train to Yongen-Jaya. After he got out of the train, he walked to this place he heard about named "Cafe Leblanc". Supposedly it has good curry and coffee, so he decided to go today so he can eat breakfast there.

He opens the door that had shopkeeper's bell and was not greeted by a European cafe like he expected, but a more american style diner. Behind the counter, there was a man with a goatee.

"Welcome, what would you like?" said the man. He seemed like the boss of this place.

"Well I heard that this place had good coffee and curry, so what do you recommend."

"Well then, I recommend a Jamaican Blue Mountain and some of my signature curry." The man said.

"Give me that then." Minato said.

"Coming right up." the man said.

"Thanks."

He sat down in the chair in front of the counter and looked around. He felt comfortable in this cafe, because it felt like it was home. A feeling he didn't have for a long time. He began to think about his friends again. Are they doing well? Are they comfortable with their lives right now? Do they miss me? These were questions that were going through his head.

He started thinking on how they were right now, especially Yukari. He never got to tell her how he felt about her, as more than a friend. Did she even felt the same way?

He knocked out of this train thought as he saw a coffee and some curry placed in front of him.

"Your order." said the man.

"O-oh, sorry. Thanks." said Minato.

"You seemed to be in deep thought, you okay?

"Oh, don't worry, it's nothing. Thank for your concern."

"No problem."

After Minato what he can describe as the best coffee and curry he ever had, he heard two people talking from upstairs

"I'm not in love with her Mona. I'm just pretending to be her boyfriend to help stop that host from exploiting Eiko." said the voice of a young man.

"I know you're lying Ren. Ever since she awakened her persona, you always had that look in your eyes when you look at her." Said a high-pitched voice, like from a cartoon, that's presumably Mona.

'Persona? Wait, is he a phantom thief?' Minato thought.

"S-shut up, that's not tru-" Ren said, embarrassed. 

"Ren, come on, it's pretty obvious." Mona said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you may be the leader of the Phantom Thieves, but you suck at hiding a crush."

"Like you?" Ren said.

"Yeah lik- hey, what do you make me say?" Mona said, upset.

"Sorry." Ren said, trying to not laugh.

"You got to tell her soon or you'll never get the chance again." Mona said.

"Fine, fine, I'll do it t-tomorrow. We plan to confront him the guy tomorrow." Ren said, as he walked down the stairs.

"Finally. That also means you can be my wing man for Lady Ann, since you were my biggest threat." Mona said, as he popped out of the bag, revealing himself to a cat.

"Yeah right, let's just go meet the others." Ren said.

The frizzy hair kid named Ren left the cafe, with Mona in the bag.

'Well then, that's was a surprise.' Minato thought. 'I don't have anything to today, so why not?' Minato thought.

"Sorry about that, that kid lives upstairs. He always talks to that cat as well." The man said

"Don't worry, I think did the same with my dog." Minato said.

He paid for his food and calmly left the cafe to go look for Ren.

If Minato knew what would happen after that.

_ **TO BE CONTINUED...** _


	2. Phantom Confrontation

Minato didn't really know why he decided to follow him. He could've left him alone and let him finish his journey, just like he himself did. But maybe he just wanted to see that the Phantom Thieves are good people. Or maybe he just wanted some purpose again. Ever since he was revived in his new body, he finished school and college and has been living off the money he gained during his SEES days, which was enough for his whole life times ten. He never had anything to do at all since he moved to Tokyo 3 years ago. Or maybe this was his way of coping with the fact he still misses his friends. He could say that he didn't search for them because they don't miss him or that he doesn't want to interrupt their lives, but he knows those are just excuses to hide the fact he was scared of how they would react. It didn't matter thinking about it now though, because he was closing in on Ren.

'God, where is this kid going?' Minato thought, careful not to be seen.

Meanwhile Ren was thinking about the requests the Thieves were going to tackle.

"Well there is that burglar and that sadist girl and I want to explore the area more." Ren said.

"Hmm, okay." Morgana said slowly.

"Something wrong?" Ren asked.

"Sorry. Is that I feel liked we're being followed." Morgana answered.

"Like Makoto?" Ren asked.

"No, someone much better at sneaking, cause I can't tell who it can be." Morgana answered.

"Well, let's get there quickly." Ren said.

"Good idea."

Minato noticed Ren walking quicker.

'Must've sensed me. Gotta hang back a bit.' Minato said as he put some distanced between himself and Ren.

It took a while, but eventually Minato managed to see Ren with a group of people. Two blondes, the girl natural and the boy obviously dyed, a bluenette like himself and a girl with short brown hair. He managed to get close enough to eavesdrop without being seen.

"Hey guys. Sorry for being late, Mona felt like we were being followed, so we took some detours." Ren said.

"Well about time RenRen. We thought Mona killed ya for sleeping late." The dyed blond said.

"I'm surprised you came at all, Numbskull." said Mona.

"Shut it cat."

"Stop it, both of you." the brown-haired girl said, with a sense of authority familiar to Minato.

"Y-yes ma'ma" Mona and the dyed blond said at the same time, both clearly a bit scared.

"I'm glad you joined the team or these two would be fighting all the time." the natural blond said.

"Yes, it would have distracted me while sketching." the bluenette said.

"Anyway, let's go to Mementos, got some requests to do." Ren said, steering the conversation back.

'Requests? This doesn't seem good.' Minato said 'I should confront. No, that's stupid, I don't even have an Evoker. Maybe if I- Hey! where are they going?' he thought as he saw them walk away.

This time, the walk was shorter. They went to the front of the stairs to the underground. He hid around the corner of the stairs and saw Ren take out his phone and type something.

"What is he doing?" Minato whispered to himself.

"Aaahh!" Minato screamed, as he got headache and closed his eyes.

After the headache disappeared, he opened his eyes to see that the world was red. He looked up to see the sky red and black. He looked back at the ground to see three things. Three very familiar things. His Lucifer's Blade and his evoker. As well as Yukari's Quintessence Bow, for some reason. He was decent with a bow, but not at Yukari's level. Why did he have these weapons? He then heard Ren talk.

"Everybody ready?" the voice of Ren said.

Minato looked around the corner again to find Ren, only to see someone wearing a long black coat, red gloves and a black and white domino mask. The figure took a knife and gun, checking them. Minato put the bow on his back and unsheathed his blade, waiting to strike. Another figure walked up to the man with the white mask that looked like some sort of monster cat.

'Definitely a shadow.' Minato thought.

The monster cat spoke in Mona's voice.

"Wait a minute Joker. I sense someone else here. Someone very powerful." Mona said. "Reveal yourself!"

'Well, no point in hiding anymore.' Minato thought.

Minato got out of hiding, blade still in hand and ready to go, and warily approached what turned out to be a group of costumed people.

"Wait a minute. You're the man from Cafe LeBlanc." Joker said as he saw the man reveal himself.

"And you're the kid with the talking cat." Minato said back.

"Great going Mona, you couldn't just shut up." a man with a skull mask said.

"Shut up Skull, how has I supposed to know he could hear me." Mona said.

"Shut up, both of you." a woman with a steel mask said.

"Y-yes Queen." Mona and Skull said with fear.

"Good. Who are you?" said Queen.

"I was gonna ask the same thing to you." Minato said.

"Hey everybody, calm down. No need to get tense now." Joker said. "Let's just put our weapons away and talk."

"Alright." Minato said as he put away his sword.

Everybody did the same thing. The atmosphere was less tense now. Joker broke the silence.

"Good. Now we can talk." Joker said. "Who are you?"

"Minato Arisato. 24 years old. And you guys are the Phantom Thives, right? Minato replied.

"Yeah, exactly. My name's Ren Amamiya, but my codename is Joker." Joker said. "Everybody, introduce yourself."

"I'm Queen, but my real name is Makoto Niijima." Queen said.

"Mona is the cat in Ren's bag. His real name is Morgana." Queen said.

"Hey there, meow-verlous to meet you." Mona said, attracting the attention of everybody. "Heh-Heh, sorry."

"Dumb cat. Either way, I'm Skull. Real name is Ryuji Sakamoto." Skull said.

"My name is Ann Takamaki, my codename is Panther." Panther said.

"I am Yusuke Kitagawa. My codename is Fox."

"Alright then." Minato said as he looked around. "What is this place?"

"This world is the Metaverse and we are at Mementos, the public's palace." Joker said.

'Public's palace? I'll ask that later. For now-' Minato thought.

"Ok. Do you guys have personas? Minato asked.

"Yeah, we all do, but Joker is able to have multiple personas." Skull said.

"Just like me." Minato said.

"Really? You're a wild card as well?" Joker said.

"Yeah. But how do you summon your personas? You guys don't have evokers." Minato said.

"Wait, what? We rip off our masks to summon them. There's multiple ways summoning personas?" Queen said. "Mona, did you know anything about that?"

"No I didn't. Can you show us how you summon you're personas." Mona said.

"Alright, but don't freak out OK?" Minato said. "It's been a while."

Minato took out his evoker, spun it around a few times, then to everybody's surprise and horror, he pointed it to his head.

"Wait, what the hell are you doing!? That's a gun you're pointing to your temple!" Skull said.

"Shut up and let him do it, Meathead." Mona said.

"Ok." Minato said. "Just like last time."

"Per-"

"So-"

"Na."

Minato pulled the trigger and the other side of his head had blue glass coming through. Behind him was a tall figure in a trench coat, white gloves and coffins behind it.

"Wow"

"Amazing"

"How is that possible?"

"What a badass persona!"

"His name is Thanatos. The god of death." Minato said. "I have another persona called Orpheus Telos. Let me show you."

Thanatos disappeared and Minato put the evoker to his head again and pulled the trigger. This time, a figure with a red mechanical chest, white mechanical arms and legs with gold hinges, a gold harp, a white scarf, and a white head with gold hair.

"This is Orpheus Telos, the true master of strings. Created by all the bonds i forged. I have a third one, but that one is pretty exhausting to summon." Minato said.

"That's amazing." Joker said. "But we're wasting time. We gotta finish the request at least."

"Joker's right. We should finish that at least." Queen said. "Hey Minato-san, wanna help us with this?"

Minato could say no and ask for a way to get back. But they seem like good people. They all remind him of his friends. And Joker reminds him of himself from before.

"Sure, why not? Got nothing better to do today." Minato answered.

"Then follow us." Joker said went to the elevator. The rest did the same.

Minato entered the elevator after the others entered and went down to Mementos. But we'll get back to that later.

**Yakushima, Kirijo Manor**

Aigis woke up, startled. Her sensors picked up a powerful entity that she didn't have for a long time. 7 years, in fact. The entity similar to "Him" . Aigis got out of her pod and went to Mitsuru's office. She knocked on the door and entered when Mitsuru invited her in.

"Aigis, what's going on?" Mitsuru asks.

"Something's off feels off, Mitsuru-san. I'm sensing a powerful entity, it's power similar to-" Aigis stops.

"Similar to what, Aigis?" Mitsuru asked worringly.

"Similar to Minato's power, when we faced Nyx." Aigis finally says.

"Wait, what? And do you have an idea on where this is coming from?" Mitsuru asks.

"From Tokyo." Aigis answers.

Mitsuru takes a while to reply, trying to take the whole thing in.

"What's this entity's arcana?" Mitsuru asked to confirm that it might be him.

Aigis didn't say anything, looking like she was concentrating hard. After a while, she finally answered.

"It's... It's the Universe arcana." Aigis said.

"Oh my god. Are you sure it isn't a malfunction?" Mitsuru asks.

"No Mitsuru-san, it isn't. I did a system check." Aigis answers.

Mitsuru sinks into her chair. She thinks for a while.

"I think we should gather our friends who are available to check what's going." Aigis proposes.

"Yes. Yes we should. You get Labrys and prepare the equipment, just in case." Mitsuru said.

"Roger that." Aigis said. "And what are you going to do, Mitsuru-san?"

I'm going to check who's available. I tell you later who can come."

Aigis nods and walks away to get ready. After she left, Mitsuru took out her phone and called the one person she knew would come. After a while, Yukari picked the phone.

"Hey Mitsuru, what's up?" Yukari asks.

"Oh nothing, what are you doing?" Mitsuru said.

"Just got out of the gym. Something wrong?" Yukari said.

"Nothing's wrong. It's that I wanted to ask you something." Mitsuru said.

"Shoot away." Yukari says.

Mitsuru waited a while to gather her thoughts.

"Are you willing to go to Tokyo with Aigis, Labrys, and maybe a few other of our friends to check something out? Aigis got a reading of a powerful entity with a powerful arcana she didn't sense for a while and she says that there could be something in Tokyo." Mitsuru said.

"Oh. Ok sure. I always wanted to go to Tokyo, so yeah. But why is the Arcana important?" Yukari asks.

Mitsuru doesn't answer for a while.

"Uh, hello? Are you okay?" Yukari asks.

"Um, sorry. About that feeling, yeah. Um, she says it's the same arcana-" Mitsuru stops.

"It's the same arcana, what?" Yukari asks curiously.

After a while, Mitsuru finally answers.

"The same Arcana Minato had when he faced the true form of Nyx. The Universe Arcana." Mitsuru finally says.

This time, Yukari was quiet.

"Yukari?" Mitsuru says.

"...."

"Hello?"

"...."

"I-I know it may take some time to digest, so I'm gonna leave you alone, for now. Please call back, ok? Goodbye, take care." With that, Mitsuru hangs up.

"That .... was ..... very hard to do." Mitsuru says to herself. "I hope she's fine. And if he's alive, I'm gonna get answers out of him, or I'll make him wish he got executed."

**Yukari's apartment, Tatsumi Port Island**

When the call ended, Yukari was already in her apartment. She sat in her couch for a while, just thinking. She looked outside her window after a while. It was already nighttime, so she went to the bathroom to take a shower. After she got dressed for bed, she went to the kitchen to make dinner. After she ate, she went to her bedroom. She opened a drawer and took out Minato's MP3 player and headphones. She got them after she entered his room a few days after he died and grabbed them as they were on top of his drawer. She grabbed the Jack Frost doll that Minato gave her during the summer festival and held it close to her chest. She lied down on her bed. She put the headphones on and turned on the MP3 player. The first song was "Burn My Dread". She then started to cry. And kept crying and crying, until she fell asleep, MP3 player still playing.

"Minato, why are you in Tokyo?" Yukari whispered to herself before she fell to sleep.


	3. The New Veteran Member

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, its been a while. I did say it was gonna be slow to update, but I didn't think it was gonna take this long to release this chapter. Sorry for that, but just know that this fanfic is far from dead. I appreciate your patience. 
> 
> Now, enjoy the chapter!

'A lot has changed these past 7 years.' Was the only thing Minato was thinking about going through Mementos. Hell, Mementos was just the tunnel version of Tartarus, but they had drive to were they want to go. The shadows were also different. Just the same looking shadow all the time, but when they sense a threat, they turn into sludge and reform in what he could call 'corrupted personas'. Or at least that was what's suppose to happen, but most shadows just ran away from them.

"That's strange. The shadows never run away from us." Queen said to Joker.

"Yeah, that's pretty strange. Mona, you got a clue why the shadows are running away?" Joker asked Mona.

Before Mona could say anything, Minato answered.

"Maybe it's because I'm with you guys." Minato said. "Since I have powerful personas, they sense that and try to avoid us."

"T-that's exactly what I was gonna say." Mona said. "Yeah, that exactly."

"Well, maybe you should do the next request solo." Skull said sarcastically.

Minato knew it was stupid to do it alone. A team was always important when facing shadows. So of course, he said the only logical thing.

"Challenge accepted." Minato replied.

At least logical for him, a man who liked a challenge. Plus it can get him accustomed again to fighting.

"Wait, what? That was a joke man." Skull said.

"Are you sure, Arisato-san?" Joker said.

"Trust me I'll be fine." Minato replied.

The thieves were worried, but he was persistent. So when they reached the target, they let him go alone.

"Are you sure, Joker?" Queen said.

"Well, he was persistent. But he's seems pretty powerful. We may get him on the team." Joker said.

"Okay, I trust you." Queen said. "It's just that he said it was a while since he summoned his personas."

"Don't worry. He looks like he's used to this, so don't worry beep-boop." Joker said.

"I-I told you not to call me that." Queen said.

"Heh heh, sorry."

Minato walked up to the Shadow Shimizu. After a brief back and forth with the sadist, she transformed into corrupted persona that had purple skin and was dual wielding swords.

Almost immediately, Minato unsheathed his blade and ran towards the shadow, slashing it a few times, before he jumped, kicked it's face up to send him to the air, took out his bow, and fired a shot at the shadow, causing it to fall. He was surprised on how well he pulled that off, especially on how he used the bow.

He took out his evoker to summon a persona to finish it off. For the Phantom Thieves, it would've taken a while. Not hard, just a bit long. But for Minato, well.

"Thanatos, megidolaon!"

With a single almighty attack, the shadow was defeated just like that. After that, the shadow repented and promised to fix it's problems. Then she disappeared, leaving what Minato thought was a sword. He picked it up to see that it was sword and a whip as well.

The Thieves were ... stunned, to say the least.

"Wha-" Was the only thing Mona could say.

Minato walked up to Panther and gave her the whip sword. After a while, Panther seemed to come back to reality and took the whip sword out of his hand carefully and slowly.

Noticing the silence, Minato finally spoke.

"Well, this is awkward." Minato said. "I'm thinking you guys want an explanation about my past."

"W-well ... Yeah, that's exactly what we want." Joker said. "Let's get out of here. I know a diner in Central Street."

"Ok. Let's go." Minato said.

They got to the entrance of Mementos and got on the elevator. Throughout it all, it was quiet. Even Skull and Mona didn't argue for once. Once they got to the surface, Ren took out his phone and not long after, they returned to the real world.

'I need to ask Ren about this world later.' Minato thought.

They walked to the stairs of a dinner that Minato never knew was there, despite going through here for 3 years. They all sat in a U-shaped booth and didn't speak for a bit, until Ren finally broke the silence.

"So, what's you're story, Arisato-san? How did you manage to defeat that shadow so quickly? And where did learn how to fight like that?" Ren answered.

Minato waited a bit before he answered.

"Well, to answer that, I need to tell you guys a long story, so buckle up. This is gonna be a ride." Minato said.

With that, Minato started to tell them about his life, the accident that killed his parents, the SEES operatives, his time with them, how he sacrificed himself to protect the world from Nyx and Erebus, how Elizabeth sacrificed herself to revive him and, with much hesitation, his life after he was revived.

"And that's the story of how an almost apathetic 17-year turned into a miserable 24 year old who has a promise unfulfilled. At least I'm not apathetic anymore." Minato said.

The thieves were quiet for a minute. I mean, even with all the stuff they faced, nothing they did can come close to that.

"Um... well, that was uh... that was-" Ren said.

"Weird, Insane, just borderline depressing." Ryuji said.

"Well, I was gonna say "strange", but that works better."

"So you guys don't believe me?" Minato questioned.

"Never said it was unbelievable." Ryuji answered.

There was more silence, then Makoto went to Ren to ask him something.

"What do we do now Ren?"

"Well two things. One, We say thanks, but say we should on our way and leave. Or two, we ask him to join us."

"Well, he is a veteran persona user. He could help us a lot."

"Alright then."

Ren looked at Minato.

"Minato, we got a invitation."

"For what?"

"To join the Phantom Thieves."

Minato looked at Ren and then the other thieves. He thought about the offer. This could him a purpose again. After this, he could maybe get the courage to find his friends again and make some new ones in the process. But maybe he shouldn't interfere with Ren's journey. After all, he didn't have help from another wild card. but that doesn't mean he shouldn't help. They seem like good people. After some thinking, he decided on a compromise

"Alright, I'll join, but I gotta make something clear. Ren, the journey of a wild card is important. You need to be able to create new bonds by yourself. I'm going to help with that, but i'll only help you with battle only when it seems too dangerous. Other than that, i'll help you with bonds and give advice on situations."

"Hey come on, why won't you help in battles. We could kick a lot of ass with you helping us." Ryuji said.

"Because if i do, his journey would be a cake walk, he wouldn't learn anything. So then, do you accept those terms?"

Ren thought about it for a second and could see his point.

"Deal. Welcome to the Phantom Thieves."

"Nice"

"Great."

"Magnificent."

"Meow-verlous."

Everyone looked at Morgana.

"What?"

Everyone sighed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Velvet Room**

A man with a long nose sits on his chair, looking at the cell of the Trickster.

He senses a powerful entity with the Trickster.

"The messiah..." Igor said.

"My my, what an interesting predicament. I wonder if he'll help with the Trickster's "Rehabilitation" or foil it."

He started laughing for a while. When he stopped:

"Let's see how fate handlles this situation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems short.
> 
> Remember, constructive criticism is always great.


	4. Hiatus

Hey there!

Sorry if you were waiting for the next chapter of Messiah in Tokyo, but unfortunately, this fanfiction will be on hiatus.

There are a few reasons why, but let me condense it down:  
1\. School is starting to really ramp up now (at least for me), so that has really been taking time away from me.  
2\. I'm sorta stuck on how to continue this fanfic. I keep throwing ideas left and right, so I want to slow down and think about this. This also leads to my next point.  
3\. I sorta lost interest in the Persona series. What I want to do is replay these games and see why I fell in love with them in the first place.

However, I said I will finish this fanfic, so don't worry.

What's possibly going to happen when I get back to this fanfic is this: either a new chapter, rewriting the previous chapters so they can have a better flow (chapter 3 may even be rewritten completely) or both.

Sorry if you were following this fanfic and were waiting for a new chapter. Thank you for reading my first ever fanfic and sticking with it. I won't be gone, I do have another fanfic in the works that I started writing for fun (hint: mecha uses martial arts) and the first chapter will be releasing soon.

Have a wonderful day!


End file.
